fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolutionary Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Millennial Intergalactic
Evolutionary Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Millennial Intergalactic & Supernatural Kingdom Ancient Guardian Storm: Legacy of The Ancient Universal Sailor Goddesses is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon. Serena, Kakyuu, & Galaxia are Vampires and they are the daughters of Sailor Chaos. Serena is not a member of The White Moon Family. Galaxia and Beryl are not villains of this story. The Neo Soldiers are Serena's bodyguards and colonels They hail from the other supernatural factions and other planets & galaxies. Plot Sailor Soldiers Neo Soldiers Allies Extras * Serena, Kakyuu & Galaxia are 3 of the 12 Supreme Commanders of The Sailor Soldier Armies. * Tia Bello is the biological sister of Thor & the adopted sister of Loki, she is the princess of Asgard. She is vastly powerful. * Erza Scarlet is the Queen of Titan and sister of Thanos, she is vastly more powerful than her brother. Her look is a combination of the knight & the samurai. * This story includes major elements from the video game Evolve. The Neo Soldiers will beaidng The Hunters against the Monsters on Shear * Serena is super-intelligent, mature & responsible. She is a true leader in this story. * Motoko Kusangi is the daughter of Zeus, King of The Olympian Gods & Ruler of Mount Olympus. Motoko is incredibly & vastly more powerful than her uncle Hades. * The Neo Soldiers are going to be super-powerful / slightly over-powerful characters in this story. * Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are Divinity Soldiers because they are incredibly power and they are the daughters of The Divine Dragons: Ophis & Great Red. * Lala Satalin Deviluke is vastly powerful. Her super intelligence rival Serena's and her personality is a combination of King Gid & Queen Selphie. * Medaka Kurokami is one of The First True Fallen Angels. She is also one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization; Grigori. Medaka is vastly more powerful than Yeqon. * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the current crown princess of Jurai after Ayeka & Sasami joined The Dark Scouts along with Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone & Mihoshi. She can use The Light Hawk Wings * Rias Gremory is the reincarnation of the Mother of All Devils & Devil Queen Lilith, she is an Ultimate class Devil & a Super Devil. She has 12 deep black devil wings. Rias' strength rivals Sirzechs, Katerea, Ajuka, Serafall, Fabium and Roygun. * Kagome Higrurashi is the daughter of Michael, she is a Seraph class Angel & an Archangel. She has 12 golden angel wings. Kagome is said to be more powerful than The Biblical God from The Holy Bible. Category:Vampiric Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Great Millennial Intergalactic Supernatural Aeon Kingdom Maximum Ancient Guardian Storm: Legacy of The Ancient Universal Sailor Goddesses Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions